You did WHAT!
by Autumn Skyie
Summary: When Draco is unwillingly engaged to Pansy Parkinson due to his parents and the scheming pug herself; Draco is faced with three options. Which one will he choose? One thing is certain. Anything could happen.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** When Draco is unwillingly engaged to Pansy Parkinson due to his parents and the scheming pug herself; Draco is faced with three options. Which one will he choose? One thing is certain. Anything could happen.

**WARNING!:** This should be a rather tame fic, with maybe some coarse language, possible sexual scenes, some scheming, a little evilness, a lot of sarcasm and wit. Sounds good to me, but if it doesn't sound like your cup of tea, please go find another story that would be more to your liking.

**Disclaimer:** I have a confession to make…I only own the plot. I'm okay with that though. :)

**Author' Note:**

**Hey everyone! This is my first Draco Malfoy/Luna Lovegood story, and I've never read a story of this pairing before to my knowledge, though I'm going to go check them out later since this was really fun to write. So anyways, hopefully this won't be too cliched for this pairing. I hope you all like my work, and I can't wait to continue onto the next chapter. **

**I would like to remind you to go check out my other stories. I've written stories of several different pairings, so there is a good chance you'll find something of your liking there. :D**

**Also, I would like to mention that reviews are LOVED.**

* * *

**You did WHAT?!**

**Chapter One**

"You did WHAT?!" Draco screeched at the entirely too smug looking Pansy Parkinson. His knees buckled out from under him as he began hyperventilating, luckily Blaise caught him before he hit the ground, and helped him stand once more.

"Well you see," Pansy smirked evilly, which distorted her face until she really did look like the pug the Gryffindors had always claimed she resembled. "I know what I want, and you haven't given it to me." Here she paused to inspect her overly long crimson nails. "But now you have no choice," she cackled wickedly. "You are mine Draco Malfoy." A maniacal glint entered her eyes as she uttered that statement, causing her dark brown eyes to sparkle malevolently. "Mine." She intoned once more before claiming the shocked blond' lips in a fierce but brief kiss and disappearing up the staircase to the Slytherin girls' dorms.

"Did she?" he asked bewildered as he wiped the Pansy slobber off his lips and uttered a breath freshening charm as well as a cleaning charm to get rid of her taste on his lips and in his mouth. Eww...

"Afraid so." His friend responded sadly.

"But- but-" Draco stammered as he collapsed in exhaustion onto one of the many overstuffed couches littering the Slytherin common room, thanking Merlin that only Blaise had witnessed the encounter.

"I thought your parents had decided not to arrange your marriage Drake." The dark haired boy asked reproachfully.

"I thought so too." Came the short response.

"Maybe she was lying?" Blaise suggested hopefully.

"I haven't the foggiest." The blond slumped in defeat, posture lessons from his childhood momentarily forgotten.

"What am I going to do?" he asked his childhood friend in despair.

"What can you do?" Blaise returned, "If you don't…" he trailed off, swallowing instinctively in a futile attempt to try to dislodge the lump that had just appeared in his throat.

"I die…" Draco finished Blaise' sentence for him.

"Maybe your parents?" Blaise suggested helpfully.

"Are you kidding?" Draco asked in a very monotone voice, that sent shivers down his friend' back at the very wrong-ness of Draco Malfoy speaking in such a defeated and lifeless tone. "You heard her Blaise." He shuddered.

"But surely they wouldn't have-" he tried, only to be cut off by the blond.

"They would." Draco said sadly.

"But they're your parents…" Blaise offered.

"Exactly." The blond deadpanned.

"It doesn't make sense though." The dark haired boy protested weakly.

"Have you ever met my parents?" Draco asked his friend in a voice that suggested that he was talking to someone with a lower intelligence level, causing Blaise to roll his eyes.

"Your parents love you Drake."

"I know, but that doesn't mean that they wouldn't sign the arranged marriage documents the Parkinsons have been pushing on them since forever." He tried to explain.

"If they were going to marry you off they would have done it ages ago Drake." Blaise whispered as he hugged his distressed friend close to him.

"You're wrong Blaise." Draco shuddered as he wrapped his arms around his friend, accepting all the comfort his welcome presence had to offer him.

"It's not like you can't get out of the contract if they did sign it for some reason." Blaise whispered in an attempt to cheer his friend up.

Gasping back a sob, Draco felt the tears that he had been holding back begin to fall.

"Wrong again." He whispered into his friend' warm shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Blaise asked worriedly in as calm a voice as he could manage at the moment.

"I only have three options after they've signed the papers." Draco sighed.

"Yes." Blaise prompted.

"I can go through with the marriage and be stuck with Pansy in my life and in my bed for the rest of my life." Draco made a face at that horrible option.

"Eww..." Blaise said.

"It gets worse." Draco said.

"How could it?"

"We have to produce at least one heir." Draco gagged at the very thought.

Blaise winced sympathetically upon hearing this.

"A divorce?" he suggested.

"If we get divorced we both die instantly." Came the unenthusiastic reply.

"Ouch."

"You're telling me."

"Next option?" he asked hopefully.

"I don't accept the papers and the arranged marriage is terminated."

"So? What's the catch?" Blaise asked wirily.

"I die." The blond responded with a sardonic smile.

"Lovely."

"_After_ I get disowned and disinherited by my family, stripped of the name Malfoy and tossed onto the streets without a knut to my name to either die of dehydration, hunger or freeze to death. If by some _miracle_, I manage to avoid those, I still die a month to the day I terminated the papers." Draco recited from memory.

"Of course." Blaise muttered angrily.

"Of course." Draco agreed, a small smirk gracing his pale features.

"How can you be so calm about this?" Blaise whispered brokenly.

"I'm a Malfoy Blaise. It's part of the job description." Draco sighed.

"I'll bet." his friend chuckled weakly.

He loved Draco like a brother and he felt like his heart was being squeezed in his chest right about now. It was disconcerting that Drake appeared so...calm and collected at a time like this.

In that moment, Blaise couldn't remember a time when he had hated the blasted Malfoy mask more.

Drake was obviously hurting, but he had been trained not to let his feelings show.

It was depressing.

"It's really not so bad." Draco tried to cheer up his worried friend.

"How?"

"I don't know..." Draco said defeated. "I'll think of something."

"The third option." Blaise asked unenthusiastically, trying to lighten the mood.

"I find my soul mate and manage to get them to fall in love with me and I with them." Draco responded sadly.

"Soul mate?" Blaise enquired, "But I thought that was just a myth?" he asked in bewilderment.

"So did I." Draco responded despondently.

"You are going to try the third option I take it?" Blaise asked.

"What option do I have?" Draco responded. "Death or Pansy, aren't really options at all." He shivered in revulsion and fear.

"Okay, so we find you your soul mate." Blaise said decidedly.

"We?" Draco asked hopefully. Blaise couldn't possibly mean…

"We." Blaise confirmed.

"You did think that I'd leave you to fend for yourself now did you?" he asked the blond seriously. "We are in this together Drake. We always were. You're my best friend. Of course I'll help you."

"Sap." Draco said as he hugged Blaise tightly.

"What would I do without you?" the blond wondered aloud.

"Be terribly bored and have an even bigger head because there would be no one to help deflate it." Blaise teased, tightening his hold on the smaller boy in his arms.

"Prat." Draco accused lightly.

"Pot. Kettle. Black." Blaise responded in a singsong voice, prompting Draco to smack him lightly on the arm.

"Okay smart ass, how do we find my soul mate?" the blond asked his friend.

"Why do you immediately assume I have a plan?" Blaise pouted.

"Because you always have a plan." Draco responded, rolling his eyes.

"True," Blaise smirked. "It comes with being the most Slytherin student." He finished, directing a smirk at his now fuming friend.

"Are not." Draco pouted.

"I am the Slytherin King Draco, it's time you accept that." Blaise said, ruffling the shorter boy' hair.

"Then why am I called the Slytherin Ice Prince?" Draco challenged his friend, glaring as he rearranged his hair.

"Note the use of the word Prince." Blaise teased. "Or maybe the part about the ice...Who knows Drake, maybe they somehow got wind of your love for figure skating..." he trailed off, obviously trying to reign in his laughter.

"You promised never to mention that at Hogwarts." Draco whispered furiously, after quickly slapping a hand over his friend' mouth.

A muffled answer came from beneath his hand.

"Promise to behave?" Draco asked his friend, releasing him only after he nodded his head yes, eyes still twinkling with mirth.

"Urgh," Draco pouted. "So what about your amazing plan oh wise and powerful King?" he said sarcastically.

"You are going to have to compromise your position on some matters…" Blaise trailed off.

"Blaise." Draco said warningly.

"And ask for help." Blaise continued undeterred, ignoring the glare sent his way by the blond.

"And be polite." Blaise finished.

"Who?" Draco asked. He had a really bad feeling that Blaise would say…

"We need to go to Granger."

"I refuse." Draco said haughtily.

"What other choice do we have?" Blaise asked, using Draco' own words against him.

"So," Blaise ventured after a couple minutes of comfortable silence.

"Just ask your question." The blond chided lightly, resting his head on his friend' chest.

"How long do we have?"

"To find my soul mate?" Draco asked.

"Yeah."

"Till my seventeenth birthday." The blond responded, lightly pulling away from his friend' comforting warmth.

"June 5th." Blaise breathed.

"Today is March 2nd." Draco responded to the unasked question.

"Funny how it works out to be exactly three months and three days." Blaise commented.

"And it will take three days to contact my parents and terminate the contract, pleading the third option."

"What happens if you fail?" Blaise asked, worried once more.

"Then, my actions are to be considered as the second option and its consequences must follow." Draco answered.

"So you have a chance to find your soul mate, fall in love, stay alive, and not be disinherited or disowned." Blaise summarized.

"And even if I fail, I've have three extra month to live." Draco confirmed.

"Three months…" Draco echoed his previous words.

"Don't worry Drake, we won't fail." Blaise promised.

"How do you know that Granger will even accept to help me?" the blond asked worriedly.

"Us." Blaise chided lightly.

"Us," Draco conceded.

"We haven't been on the best of terms you know..." he trailed off uncertainly, nibbling on his bottom lip.

"You mean the whole Mudblood and bullying thing?" Blaise asked sardonically.

"I'm not a bully." Draco protested.

"Uh huh..."

"Potter refused my hand, not the other way around! And Weasel was horrible from the very beginning making fun of my name. And Granger-"

"Wasn't even friends with them at that point." Blaise cut in.

"My father would have-"

"Been displeased." Blaise supplied helpfully.

"Stop doing that!" Draco pouted.

"You know Drake, you don't always have to listen to your father." Blaise said.

"I know...It's just hard sometimes..."

"To let people see the real you? Give them the chance to hurt you like Potter did?" Blaise supplied quietly.

"Yeah." Draco replied, head down.

"You'll always have me Drake." Blaise vowed, provoking a happy smile from his friend. "And I already know what a prat you are and everything," he teased. Laughing when Draco stuck his tongue out at him childishly.

"So how do we know she'll help us then?" Draco asked once more.

"Because, she's a Gryffindor." Blaise said, as if it answered the question, and oddly enough, it did. _And a good person to boot_, Blaise thought in the privacy of his mind.

"True." Draco drawled amusedly.

"So how could we fail?" Blaise said confidently.

"Well-" Draco began.

"Shush you!" Blaise replied annoyed.

"You will not die. Do you hear me Draco Malfoy? So help me, I won't let you!" Blaise uttered passionately.

"Why Blaise darling," Draco wrapped his arms around the taller boy' neck. "I never knew you cared so much about little old me." He said dramatically, fluttering his eyelashes prettily.

"Bed." Blaise ordered his obviously deranged friend.

"So soon?" the blond simpered.

"Draco." Blaise said, warning obvious in his voice.

"Oh, you never let me have any fun anymore." Draco pouted as he headed towards the staircases leading to the Slytherin boys' dorms.

"Only because you are bloody bonkers." Blaise muttered.

"Hey!" Draco exclaimed loudly, "I resent that!"

"Sure you do Blondie," Blaise said, tugging a lock of his friend' hair fondly.

"Hmph," Draco pouted as his friend laughed at his expression.

"Come on," Blaise said, restraining a yawn.

"Fine." Draco agreed.

He could sleep.

They had both had way too much drama tonight.

"Goodnight Blaise."

"Night Drake."

_Hopefully things would look better in the morning. Who knows, maybe this was all just a dream_, Draco thought tiredly as he succumbed to Morpheus' welcoming embrace.

* * *

**Hey guys! So, what do you think about the beginning of my very first Draco Malfoy/Luna Lovegood story? I love Draco and Blaise' friendship here. It is so sweet.**

**Oh, and for all of you lovely readers who were wondering what I was talking about when Draco "succumbed to Morpheus' welcoming embrace", I was talking about him falling asleep. **

**Don't forget to go check out my other stories. :D**

**Reviews are AMAZING things and are LOVED.**

**~Autumn Skyie**

**p.s. I'm very proud to say that this is the longest chapter I've ever written for a fan fiction related story. Yay! :D**

**I hope you liked.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my good readers! ****I'm very happy to say that I've another chapter for you all, even longer than the first. :D I hope you all enjoy it, as I've had a lot of fun writing it. :]**

**Also, please feel free to go check out my other stories.**

**Reviews are LOVED!**

* * *

_Disclaimer and Summary can be found on the first chapter. :P_

* * *

**Where the last chapter ended:**

"Draco." Blaise said, warning obvious in his voice.

"Oh, you never let me have any fun anymore." Draco pouted as he headed towards the staircases leading to the Slytherin boys' dorms.

"Only because you are bloody bonkers." Blaise muttered.

"Hey!" Draco exclaimed loudly, "I resent that!"

"Sure you do Blondie," Blaise said, tugging a lock of his friend' hair fondly.

"Hmph," Draco pouted as his friend laughed at his expression.

"Come on," Blaise said, restraining a yawn.

"Fine." Draco agreed.

He could sleep.

They had both had way too much drama tonight.

"Goodnight Blaise."

"Night Drake."

_Hopefully things would look better in the morning. Who knows, maybe this was all just a dream_, Draco thought tiredly as he succumbed to Morpheus' welcoming embrace.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"You know the old saying that everything always looks better in the morning? Well, whoever came up with that saying was full of hippogriff shit." Draco said to no one in particular when his annoying alarm clock went off that morning, waking him up and causing him to remember…

He only thirty-two days left to do the impossible…

"Draaacooo!" a sleepy voice whined from within the closed emerald green curtains of the other four-poster bed in the room.

Draco took a moment to mentally thank whoever had assigned the dorm placements, that he was with Blaise and not Crabbe, Nott, What'-his-face or Goyle.

"Hmm?" he responded off-handedly.

"Alarm," came Blaise' annoyed sounding voice. "Turn off the blasted alarm! I'm tired…" he whined.

"Buck up your majesty." Draco drawled in amusement as he turned off the annoying device. As horrible as it was, you could not doubt its effectiveness.

"You can call me Blaise you realize that right?" came Blaise' much more alert voice, followed immediately by the telltale squeak of his bedsprings as he got out of bed and the swish of his curtains parting. "Though I'm glad you've finally accepted that I am the Slytherin King."

"Come on Drake, you don't have time to dawdle." The dark skinned boy practically sang as he skipped into their shared bathroom.

"Bloody nuisance," Draco grumbled as his friend beat him to the bathroom. People said that he took ages in the bathroom, but compared to Blaise…He was as quick as they came.

"Your turn," Blaise sang cheerily as he opened the bathroom door half an hour later, steam billowing out from its humid depths.

Draco just hoped that Blaise had left him some hot water today.

A notion that was quickly proved false five minutes later when a pitiful shriek of anguish came from inside the bathroom, causing Blaise to chuckle.

Draco emerged, teeth chattering from exposure to the cold water of the shower, which was made worse by the fact that the water had been perfectly warm until half way through, before deciding to mimic the temperature of an ice cube.

"Not your day is it?" Blaise asked sympathetically, causing his half frozen friend to attempt to murder him with his glare alone.

"Says the guy who used up all the hot water."

"In an enchanted castle?" Blaise laughed.

"How would that change anything?" Draco grumbled.

"The castle must not like you Drake, because hot water isn't supposed to run out at Hogwarts." The dark haired boy' eyes twinkled.

"Just my luck," Draco grumbled. "The castle I live in nine months out of the year doesn't like me."

"Are you really all that surprised Drake?" Blaise laughed happily.

"What is that supposed to mean?" the still shivering blond pouted as he got dressed.

"Well…it's you isn't it?"

"So?" he grumbled.

"Drake, everyone knows you have terrible luck."

"What's your point?" he asked as he attempted to tie his tie, and failed miserably before his friend took pity on him and fix it for him.

"You are a bit slow this morning, you know that Blondie?" Blaise said as he fixed Draco' tie for him.

"Thanks."

"Glad to know my words of wisdom are properly appreciated." Blaise smirked, deliberately misinterpreting Draco.

"Prat." Draco accused.

"Yes?" Blaise answered innocently.

"You are impossible, you do know that right?" Draco sighed, as he busied himself, toweling his hair dry.

"As are you." The taller boy replied amiably.

"At least I'm sane." Draco replied, slicking out his tongue.

"Sure you are Drake…" Blaise said doubtfully, raising an eyebrow delicately.

"Hmph," Draco pouted, dropping the wet towel into the laundry hamper for the house elves to pick up later, and crossing his arms defensively.

"Who knew you were so sensitive." Blaise murmured as he messed up his friend' hair.

"It's a curse." Draco agreed.

"Hmm…" Blaise pondered aloud, "I wonder what people would do if they saw the real Draco Malfoy?"

"The real Draco Malfoy?" the blond mimicked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Blaise replied distractedly as he hunted under his bed for his missing left shoe.

"They see me everyday Blaise." Draco snickered as his friend fished out his newly found shoe from the disaster area under his bed.

"No, they don't." Blaise replied quickly, pinning him with his alarmingly amber coloured gaze.

"But-"

"They see your mask Drake." He said quietly- sadly.

"You don't." Draco said.

"But I've know you since we were in diapers Drake." Blaise explained. "I knew you before the Malfoy mask. I see you, but the rest of the world can't." He sighed.

"Is that a bad thing?" Draco asked seriously. "I put myself out there that first day and was rejected Blaise." He said sadly.

"By one person." Blaise tried.

"I don't think I could do that again…It still hurts." The blond trailed off sadly.

"You can't hide behind a façade for the rest of your life Drake. It just can't be done." Blaise insisted quietly.

"It has worked well so far…"

Sighing, Blaise hugged his friend tightly, wishing he could protect him from the world. But knowing that he could not.

"Promise me you'll try." He whispered into Draco' still damp hair.

"But I-" came the muffled reply.

"Promise."

Draco pulled away from his embrace.

"I'll try, if anything it will be fun to confuse the Hell out of everybody." Draco said quietly, a small smile gracing his pale features. "Parkinson being the exception to the rule," he warned his friend.

"Obviously." Blaise replied.

_It's ridiculous how quickly everyone had so easily accepted my act as the truth,_ Draco thought somewhat sadly.

A loud noise pulled him abruptly from his thoughts.

Looking up, he found Blaise looking at his stomach in wonder.

"Mr. Tummy says it is breakfast time." His friend informed him cheerily.

"What are you, the stomach whisperer now?" Draco asked amusedly.

"You heard it too?" Blaise asked excitedly. "hat's great! We can both be famous stomach whisperers and travel the world helping all the poor people who aren't." Blaise concluded happily.

"It's common knowledge that when your tummy grumbles, it means you're hungry Blaise." Draco sighed.

"Say it isn't so!" Blaise gasped, flinging a hand over his forehead dramatically.

"Weirdo." Draco said fondly, as he steered his friend out of the dorm and into the common room after grabbing a quill, some ink and a piece of parchment from his trunk.

"I hope they have pancakes today" Blaise sighed as they made their way towards the Great Hall.

"I hope they have fresh mangos again." Draco sighed happily, picturing the juicy goodness of his favorite fruit.

"So what's with the writing supplies?" Blaise asked curiously.

"I need to go to the Owlery after breakfast to write my parents that letter we talk about last night." Draco reminded him.

"I had almost forgotten about that." Blaise said distinctly less bubbly than a moment prior.

"Don't worry about it." Draco said quietly. "There is no sense panicking until they've confirmed what Pansy claimed to be true."

"Aren't I supposed to be the one doing the consoling and making you feel better?" Blaise asked bemusedly.

"I suppose…except we both know that whenever you try to make someone feel better, you end up sticking your foot in your mouth." Draco drawled, smile obvious in his voice. "Repeatedly."

Blaise pouted, knowing that it was true.

"But your hugs do help." Draco concluded. "But if you ever tell anyone I said that, I will deny it." He warned his smirking friend.

"Spoilsport." Blaise accused half-heartedly, shaking his head in mock sadness.

"Prat."

"So you keep saying." Blaise replied lightly, amusement apparent.

"Can you blame me?" Draco drawled.

"Blame you?" Blaise asked innocently, confusion lacing his tone. "Now why would I blame you for a thing like that?"

Draco' senses where telling him he wasn't going to like what came out of Blaise' mouth next…

"It isn't your fault you have such a limited vocabulary." Blaise continued, "In fact, I blame myself. I shall buy you a thesaurus for you birthday this year in hopes of you learning some new terms."

The previously jovial atmosphere disappeared as Blaise mentioned his birthday.

"I shouldn't have said that." Blaise said quietly, apologizing in his own way.

"Yes you should." Draco said assuredly.

"But-"

"No, I don't want my best friend having to watch what he says around me just because of something that may or may not happen…" the blond said calmly.

"I hope she was lying." Blaise said sadly, voice breaking.

"Me too Blaise, but I doubt she was." Draco answered evenly.

The doors to the Great Hall were now within sight.

"Are you sure you want to go in there Drake?" Blaise asked his friend worriedly.

"Yes." Came the short reply.

"I'm sure no one would miss us if we ate in the kitchens just this once…" Blaise tried again.

"Blaise," Draco said tiredly, "this is something I have to do. Even if no one else knows what is going on, I'm not going to go hide from it- from her."

"I know." Blaise replied evenly.

They were now mere feet away from the closed doors.

"Shall we?" Blaise queried quietly, grasping one of the door' old-fashioned handles.

"We shall." the nervous blond replied as he grasped the other handle and pulled.

The hall went quiet as they entered, that is to say, all but one Pansy Parkinson who was loudly telling the Slytherins how Draco had proposed to her.

"And then, he went down on one knee and said that I was the light of his life and he loved me and wanted to spend the rest of his life with me." Pansy said happily, causing all the Slytherin girls, and a few boys besides, to sigh wistfully.

"Can we see the ring again?" A girl Draco and Blaise knew vaguely as Cindy, a third year Slytherin asked hopefully.

Pansy happily obliged, flashing the table and the rest of the hall an obscenely huge heart-shaped diamond.

A huge _pink_ heart-shaped diamond.

Draco felt bile begin to rise in his throat as he heard the coos coming from the crowd surrounding the hag he now knew to have been telling the truth last night.

She wouldn't make such a big fuss unless it was true…

Which meant that his parents had signed the papers.

Just as he knew they had as soon as she had cornered him last night in the common room.

Add that to the fact that he was too proud to flee from the room…and you would practically be able to feel the huge migraine he felt coming on.

"Life sucks sometimes." He said quietly to Blaise in a barely audible whisper.

"Tell me about it." Came the furious reply.

_At least I know that I have one person on my side,_ Draco thought morosely.

Trying to ignore the stares he received, Draco made his way to his usual spot at the very center of the Slytherin table, Blaise at his side.

He just knew that Pansy was going to try and pull something, he just didn't know when…

"Bitch at 6 o'clock." Blaise growled as he saw Pansy approaching them, a dangerous glint in her eyes.

Draco knew what he would have to do.

But that didn't mean that he was going to have to like it.

The noise that had slowly started to pick back up after they had entered the hall, suddenly stopped once more.

_Bloody nosy people,_ Draco thought angrily, _don't they have anything better to do than eavesdrop so obviously? _

Considering that he could feel the gaze of all the occupants of the hall fixed on them, high table included, he assumed that they in fact did not have anything better to do.

It was then that he felt Pansy wrap her arms around him from behind. Her front pressed against his back with no room in-between to speak of, Pansy tucked her head into the nook between his left shoulder and neck.

It really did look very romantic to all those who saw their little 'display of affection'.

"Aren't you going to say hello to your fiancé?" Pansy purred, and began laving his earlobe with her tongue before sucking it between her lips and suckling gently.

"What fiancé are you speaking of?" Draco asked quietly, throwing his voice so that only Pansy and Blaise could hear his words.

"Have you forgotten so soon?" Pansy asked, viciously nipping his earlobe to show her displeasure.

"Of course not _darling_." He drawled sarcastically. "How could I ever forget proposing to you? Oh wait, that's right. How could I remember something that _never_ did happen?

Snaking one of her hands under the table, Pansy grabbed his crotch area in her vice-like grip, digging her nails into the sensitive flesh.

"You are mine Draco Malfoy. Did I not make myself clear enough last night?" she asked, squeezing him painfully with each word she spoke.

Draco was proud to say that he did not show any sign of the pain he felt.

_Dear Merlin how I hate Pansy Parkinson,_ he thought viciously as she squeezed him one last time before letting go and sweetly kissing him on the cheek.

_Fools,_ Blaise thought savagely as the rest of the hall bought into the show. _Wasn't it obvious to them how very wrong the little scene they had just witnessed was? Apparently not. Then again...he was sure that he was the only one who had seen Pansy molest his friend not a minute prior. Only he had heard the veiled threats and seen the distaste in his friend' eyes. Fools, the lots of them._

"I hate you" Draco whispered as pansy kissed his cheek softly.

"No, you don't." Pansy whispered in an equally quiet voice before withdrawing from him.

"I love you Draco." She said much louder in a happy voice before flouncing back to the large group for Slytherins still crowded around her previous spot.

"This is so wrong." Blaise said quietly to his friend.

"I know." Draco whispered as he fingered his forgotten quill thoughtfully. Maybe his Uncle Sev could give him something to get rid of the tenderness as well as the bruises that Pansy had surely inflicted.

* * *

**Hello again my good readers! I really don't have anything to add other than I hope you all liked my second chapter, and:**

**Reviews are AMAZING. =D**

**~Autumn Skyie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I would like to thank those of you who took the time to review this story. It means a lot to me. :3 I also send my thanks out to all those who put this story on alert or on their favorites' list. I dedicate this chapter to all of those lovely people.**

**Feel free to go check out my other stories.**

**Reviews (as always) are LOVED!**

* * *

_Disclaimer and Summary can be found on the first chapter. :P_

* * *

**Where the last chapter ended:**

Snaking one of her hands under the table, Pansy grabbed his crotch area in her vice-like grip, digging her nails into the sensitive flesh.

"You are mine Draco Malfoy. Did I not make myself clear enough last night?" she asked, squeezing him painfully with each word she spoke.

Draco was proud to say that he did not show any sign of the pain he felt.

_Dear Merlin how I hate Pansy Parkinson,_ he thought viciously as she squeezed him one last time before letting go and sweetly kissing him on the cheek.

_Fools,_ Blaise thought savagely as the rest of the hall bought into the show. _Wasn't it obvious to them how very wrong the little scene they had just witnessed was? Apparently not. Then again...he was sure that he was the only one who had seen Pansy molest his friend not a minute prior. Only he had heard the veiled threats and seen the distaste in his friend' eyes. Fools, the lots of them._

"I hate you" Draco whispered as pansy kissed his cheek softly.

"No, you don't." Pansy whispered in an equally quiet voice before withdrawing from him.

"I love you Draco." She said much louder in a happy voice before flouncing back to the large group for Slytherins still crowded around her previous spot.

"This is so wrong." Blaise said quietly to his friend.

"I know." Draco whispered as he fingered his forgotten quill thoughtfully. Maybe his Uncle Sev could give him something to get rid of the tenderness as well as the bruises that Pansy had surely inflicted.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"Come on." Blaise urged as the blond absently stirred his cereal into a mushy paste.

He had to do _something_ after all.

He couldn't stand to see his friend like this and the stirring noise was putting his hair on edge besides. In short, it was time to get Draco the heck out of the Great Hall and away from the scrutiny of his peers and most of all: the loathsome Pansy Parkinson.

That _bitch_.

"Fine." Draco agreed. He couldn't eat anyways thanks to the hag' little show.

_She couldn't have waited till after I ate could she?_ He thought as he grabbed his writing supplies.

As they passed the group of Slytherins that still surrounded Pansy, Draco braced himself for the altercation he was sure was to come...And yet he was able to pass the gaggle of giggling gossip hounds without having Pansy attack him once more.

_Maybe my luck is beginning to improve?_ Draco thought happily as they safely reached to the end of the Slytherin table.

It was then that Draco' happy thoughts were dashed, brutally and efficiently with only two words.

"Oh Dracie-poo!" Came the sugary-sweet voice of Pansy Parkinson as she disentangled herself from the crowd of enraptured Slytherins. Her voice causing Blaise to scowl and Draco to wince marginally before turning around to face the horrible pink, sparkly and sequined pug-faced monster.

Erm…that is to say Pansy.

_I just had to jinx myself didn't I?_ Draco thought helplessly as Pansy approached him once more.

Just as before, the Great Hall went silent as they hungrily took in the live entertainment of the morning, which would later be remembered as the Draco and Pansy soap opera, episode two.

_Yeah, they all really did need to take up a new hobby or something._ Blaise decided, as the vultures masquerading as Hogwarts students hungrily took in the scene Pansy had once again caused.

"What an attention whore," he breathed, loud enough for only his blond companion to hear.

Nodding his head slightly in agreement, Draco forced a small smirk onto his face. Since everyone just _knew_ that he was incapable of smiling after all.

Note the sarcasm and mental eye rolling people.

"Yes my love?" The blond asked loudly enough that his voice now carried across the hall, causing many of the occupants to sigh wistfully once more.

_I only have to play nice with the despicable hag till I send my parents a note saying I want to take the third option._ Draco thought to himself. _Only two more days…_

The annoying clap-clap of Pansy' high heels became louder and louder as she approached her prey, a hard look in her eyes. Draco Malfoy was hers, he just didn't know it yet; and it would be up to her to show him. Sure he was playing hard to get right now, but know this: she had never been denied what she wanted, and right now, she wanted nothing more than Draco Malfoy.

It was just a matter of time before he realized that he had no hope of escaping her well-manicured grasp. Only then would he learn to love her. And only then would she be content.

"You aren't trying to sneak away before properly saying goodbye, were you love?" she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

The crowd held their breath as they waited to see how the blond boy would respond. Ahh…The joys of live entertainment.

"Of course not," he murmured, not looking forward to what was bound to happen next.

"Good." Parkinson whispered before claiming his lips with her own in a fierce battle for dominance amid the catcalls and whistles that followed, which Draco won when he was able to force her tongue out of his mouth.

Pulling away, Pansy found herself rather disappointed. She had a lot of work to do with this one.

"Meet me in the common room at midnight." Pansy whispered for Draco' ears only before smiling at him one last time and returning to her seat, mission accomplished.

"What did she say?" Blaise asked his friend as they exited the hall.

"She wants me to meet her at midnight in the common room."

"And will you?"

"Yes." Draco replied unwillingly.

"But why? You- Urgh…" was all Blaise could manage in his shock.

"I don't have a choice Blaise." Draco responded bitterly.

"How so?" Blaise settled on asking.

"Until I've officially plead the third option, I have to play nice and meet up with Pansy and basically act like a couple." Draco shivered.

"Another clause?"

"You know it." Draco sighed, causing an amiable silence to fall between them.

"Where are we going Drake?" Blaise asked as he realized they were heading in the opposite direction of the Owlery.

"To Uncle Sev' private chambers."

"Are you sure that's necessary?" Blaise asked somewhat uncertainly. Professor Snape kind of freaked him out a little, despite the fact he was practically part of his best friends family. Personally, he thought it was the hair.

"Scared?" The blond teased his friend. He found it immeasurably funny that Blaise was afraid of his Uncle Sev. Couldn't he see that he was harmless? Or as harmless as a snarky, sarcastic, ex-Death Eater and Spy for the Light side could be he supposed…Hmm…maybe Blaise had the right idea after all…

He really shouldn't have been surprised when the dour potions master opened the door immediately after they had knocked, despite the fact that they had left the Great Hall before him. It was just something you came to expect when his godfather was involved.

The man gave the impression of being everywhere at once.

It was somewhat off-putting.

"Come in." The greasy haired man drawled, motioning for them to sit. "Should I offer my congratulations?" He sneered as he shut the door firmly behind him and made his way to sit in the comfortable looking swivel chair behind his imposing desk.

"No you most definitely should not." Draco sighed, causing his godfather to raise a dark eyebrow in interest.

"His parents sighed the arranged marriage papers without telling him first." Blaise supplied after his friend didn't make to answer the imposing man' unasked question.

Sending a curt nod at the dark-haired boy, Severus Snape pinned his godson with his piercing obsidian gaze. "I take it you will be taking the third option?" he asked after a minute of quiet observation.

"Yes." Draco replied quietly.

"Would it be so bad to marry the girl Dragon?" he asked carefully, neglecting to realize that he had employed the nickname he had called Draco as a child.

He loved his godson, and didn't want to risk losing him.

"I am determined." Draco replied.

"If you are sure." Severus replied tonelessly.

"I am."

"If you ever need my help…" He trailed off. Severus knew that he could not stop him if his mind was made up, but that did not mean that he could not offer his aid.

"I'll just be outside." Blaise mumbled as he realized that he was intruding on a 'moment' between the two.

He would wait for his friend just outside the door.

They both deserved their privacy after everything they had been through.

"Well you see…" Draco mumbled embarrassedly, causing Snape to chuckle, a deep rich sound never heard but by a select few.

"What do you need?" he asked, lips twitching into an amused smile.

"Some bruise formulate and a mild pain reliever."

Severus sent him a sharp look, but went to fetch him the potions from the cupboard anyways.

"Do I dare ask why you are in need of these particular potions?" He asked, worry apparent in his tone.

"No, I think you don't want to know." Came the reply, a small smile tugging at the pale lips. "Thank you Uncle Sev. You are a lifesaver." He said as he glomped his favorite godfather.

"Yes, yes, I'm brilliant." Snape muttered sarcastically as he tried to detach himself from the teen. He may love his godson, but he in no way like hugs. No sir, not even a little bit. Okay, so maybe he hugged Draco back, but that was entirely besides the point. And he was arguing with himself again…

"Bye Uncle Sev!" the blond said happily after downing the potions. "See you in potions!"

"Oh joy." He grumbled, still peeved because of the hug.

"I need a holiday." The unshakable Severus Snape muttered after the door shut and he was alone once more.

At times like these, it seemed as though summer was torturously far away…

"To the Owlery!" Draco proclaimed happily as he spotted Blaise idling outside the doorway. He really did feel much better now that he had those potions in him.

He would have to remember to send Uncle Sev a muffin basket.

Preferably blueberry.

As they climbed the many stairs of the Owlery, Draco mentally composed his letter, and had eventually decided on:

_**Dear Mother and Father,**_

_**I have been informed by my apparent fiancé that you have signed the arranged marriage forms the Parkinsons had proposed to all those years ago. While I respect your decisions, I do not agree with your choice and therefore, will be taking the third and final option. Please do not try to stop me.**_

**_Regards,_**

_**Draco Malfoy**_

Calling down his eagle owl, Draco quickly wrote his letter on the parchment he had brought with him and attached it to Pegasus' leg.

"To Malfoy Manor boy." He said as he feed the owl an owl threat that he had found in one of his pockets. Thank goodness for that, because Pegasus was a very temperamental eagle owl and would surely have taken offense otherwise.

Silently, the boys watched as Pegasus' form became a small speck in the distance.

He had now sealed his fate, Draco only hoped that he had made the right decision.

Looking up when he felt a hand squeeze his shoulder, Draco felt warmth settle into his heart. If he had a friend like Blaise helping him, how could he fail?

Blaise wouldn't let him. He had even said so himself.

In that moment, despite the horrible way his day had started, Draco was content.

* * *

**Yay! Chapter three is officially finished! :D I'm very please that I got to put a little Sevvie in this chapter. :) He even got a nice big glomp. Grins. The poor dear…Though, I'm rather jealous that Draco could hug him and I can't. Sighs. Alas, it was not meant to be…I suppose I'll have to cope… :P**

**Don't hesitate to go check out my other stories.**

**Reviews are AMAZING!**

**~Autumn Skyie**


End file.
